


Small Town Gay Idiots

by Toomanyfandoms2317



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alvin Marsh is His Own Warning, Angst, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, But Derry is still p much stuck in the 80's, Divorce, Eddie Kaspbrak Has OCD, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Crush, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is Bad at Feelings, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak is soft for Richie, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Eddie has anxiety, Eddie hates it, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Gay, Gay Richie Tozier, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Sonia Kaspbrak, Homophobic Wentworth Tozier, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Kinky sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Maggie Tozier is an alcoholic, Neglectful Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Post-Pennywise (IT), R + E bickering, References to Depression, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier Has Self-Esteem Issues, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Has a Crush on Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Bad at Feelings, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie is a Stoner, Richie tozier is soft for eddie, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Teenage reddie, They Have Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Richie Tozier, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, adult reddie, at some point, bad home life, but they get over it, college reddie, connors not an asshole, cuz im lazy and want my gays happy, eddie kaspbrak is a good dad, eddies asthma is real, everything else is bs sonia made up, henry beating up people will get a little graphic tho, implied racism, mostly references to bev or richies dad and eddies mom, not to graphic but kinda described abuse, pennywise is dead, r + e, reddie gets a dog, richie and connor date for a hot min, richie and eddie stop talking for a while, richie tozier is a good dad, richie tozier is depressed, she gets better, there wont be to much of it, they all get married, they kill him the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms2317/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms2317
Summary: After the Loser's successfully defeat Pennywise at 13, Richie starts to realize something's about himself. The first thing he realizes is that he's gay. The second is he has a big ol' crush on his best friend Eddie and he's petrified by it cuz of his parents and the fact the Bower's outed him to the whole school on the first day of freshman year.All the Loser's are super messed up after the incident with the clown, they all have had nightmares at least once after it happened it lasted longer in some of them then the other and they were really bad.Eddie also starts to realize he's gay and has feeling's for Richie but is to scared to tell him because of his overbearing mother. Ben and Bev got together after IT, Bill and Stan get closer then ever and Mike stands up to Bower's getting sick of how he talks to him.Starts in their freshman year of high school then skips to senior year, college and then life as adults.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1: The realization

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on here kinda nervous about it. Just a fic im writing in my spare time lmk what you think in the comments!

Eddie Kaspbrak. The name flooded Richie’s skull like a dam that just broke loose. Eddie Kaspbrak. Richie’s best friend since as long as he could remember, was now his crush. He hated it. He hated everything about liking Eddie. Now, not because Eddie was unattractive or disgusting he was far from both of those things.

His mother being the way she is, of course Eddie’s not disgusting he’s a hypochondriac and a germaphobe, so he’s extremely far from disgusting and 'God, Eddie is so fucking hot.' So that has nothing to do with Richie’s fear of liking Eddie. He’s afraid of how people will react, liking guys isn’t exactly accepted in Derry… So he hides it, pretty damn well he might add. So he thought. He’s always making jokes about having sex with Eddie’s mom or eating enough pussy to hold him over till college, which was a little less then 3 years away at this point, he’s only a freshman in high school. 

Richie wanted to tell Eddie he liked him, don’t get him wrong… but he just couldn’t. He was already called a faggot and a fairy by Henry Bowers and his goons, he didn’t need to give him proof of that to make the bullying any worse. He couldn’t because Eddie liked girls. Straight as a board Eddie was, or so Richie thought. He didn’t wanna risk losing his best and longest friend over something as stupid and simple as a crush, he would get over it. So he ignored it, or well tried too. 

Richie Tozier. The name of a boy who was honestly, annoying, a nuisance, whatever you wanna call it but there was one thing he was not. Richie was not dumb. Richie had all A’s in honors classes, just by looking at him you think he’s a nerd but not a smart one and if you really got to know him you wouldn’t think he’s smart at all. Richie was always running his mouth, never stops talking. He’d always make shitty your mom jokes or garbage jokes about getting his dick wet. Trashmouth, as his friends like to call him. 

Richie, he had realized he was gay in middle school when he and his friends were fighting the killer clown that resided in the sewers of Derry. He was spending so much time with his friends, with Eddie and that started the crisis. Richie was only close to one of the other Loser’s and that was Beverly Marsh. Ever since she had entered the small group of boys they had gotten along very well, both smart, violent, smoked and did nothing but stupid things together. So that’s who he went to. Where he was going at this very moment.

Richie was walking to meet Bev at the arcade. Richie walks into the room full of machines buzzing loudly, screens shining bright and kids and teens talking. He walks over to Street Fighter and starts playing while he waits. Finally Bev walks in and scares the shit outta Richie while he’s in The Zone™️. “Jesus Bev!” He says as he loses the game. Richie sighs, he turns to Bev “Well hello to you too” she stated “What’s got your panties in a twist Trashmouth?”

Richie rolls his eyes “Bev this is serious” “Ok ok sorry, what’s wrong Rich?” He takes a breath “Bev...I’m gay…” he says quietly “Rich y’know that’s not a bad thing, right? and I still love you and all the Losers will if you choose to tell them.” She said and put a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks Bev… I just-“ he cuts himself off “Go on…” she edges him to continue “I-I… like Eddie?…” “Really?” Richie just shrugs “Wellll Richard, my good friend we have a mission now” “Huh?” He questioned “Dude operation ‘get Eddie to fall in love with you’ is a go, even though you both fight like an old married couple already” Richie felt his face go hot “B-Bev!” He stuttered, embarrassed while she gave him a look “You sound like Bill” she stated.

“Dude, he likes girls” Richie stated plainly “You don’t know if he likes just girls” she said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows “Beeevvv” Richie whined “Aren’t you just a little bit curious. I mean Eddie doesn’t look like the straightest boy in the world” “Yeah but what if I embarrass myself and ruin what we have I can’t lose him Bev, even if we’re just friends. I need him.” Bev smiled sadly at him “Ok Rich do what you’re comfortable with I won’t force anything on you. Buuuut, if you just so, oh I don’t know, happen to change your mind you can come to me and we’ll figure it out” she says and winks at him “Ugh fine I’ll tell you if I change my mind or not” he groaned. “Good! Well I gotta go Rich told my dad I’d be out for 2 hours and I have to go see Ben” “Please don’t tell anyone” “Promise I won’t Rich” he smiled at her and she smiled back “See ya around Richard!” She said “See ya Beverly” he heard her laugh as she walked out and got on her bike and road off. 

Richie walked home. Then he remembered that his parents were home by now and didn’t really wanna go inside. He sighed and grabbed his bike. To Eddie’s it was. He knew he wouldn’t mind cuz he’s done it so many times before.

Eddie Kaspbrak was just in his bedroom laying on his perfectly made bed. He wasn’t doing anything, just staring at the ceiling when he heard light tapping from his window. He got up and looked. Richie. He opened the window and let him in “What’s up Rich?” Eddie asks as Richie climbs into the room “Well Eds I’m having a crisis” “Oookayy and what is said crisis?” He questions curiously. “And don’t Call me Eds” he stated. Richie sits down on Eddie’s floor because he knows Eddie will yell at him if he sits on the bed.

“Richie!” The small boy yelled “Get off my bed I don’t know where you’ve been! I just made my bed!! Do you know how many illnesses I could get just by sitt-“ “Jesus Christ! Ok ok Ed’s gettin’ off” the taller boy said sitting on the floor “Don’t call me Eds.” The smaller boy sighed.

Ever since that day, when they were 9, Richie has sat on the floor. To Richie’s surprise Eddie sits very closely next to him. “So what’s up Trashmouth?” He asks again “I…kinda like someone…” Eddie’s mouth goes agape “What? Who!?” He asks excitedly. Richie’s eyes flash through a few emotions before speaking “Its…” he pauses “Your mom” Eddie’s face goes from sympathetic to annoyed in seconds “Seriously?” He asks annoyed “Yeah of course Mrs.K loooovvveeess me I give her such a g-“ “Richie!”. The taller boy sighs “Okay okay… but you can’t judge'' Eddie rolls his eyes “I won’t loser” he says and gives the boy with glasses a shove. “It’s not a girl…” “O-Oh…” Eddie says slightly taken aback.

'Shitshitshit he hates me' Richie’s mind started to race “Yeah… Ed’s I’ll go, you're uncomfortable…” Richie gets up and starts to move towards the window. Eddie grabs his wrist, “Wait no don’t go… I’m not uncomfortable, just unexpected” Richie sighs “Rich… you can tell me who it is. I care about you all the same.” Richie took a breath “...I like this kid Connor” he lied “Oh okay. That’s cool” he said sounding slightly disappointed, Richie took notice. “Y-Yeah… what would you do if you liked someone..?” He asked sitting back down next to Eddie. 

“Well depending on how bad my anxiety is I’d probably ask them out” he said “Well duh… but like how would you go about it?” Richie asked “Take them out for a fun night and then ask them out” Eddie said and shrugged “Are you gonna ask Connor out?” Eddie asked with slight annoyance in his tone but it wasn’t too recognizable, Richie didn’t take notice “Uh I don’t know maybe” he shrugs.

“Well if you like him you should go for it” Eddie says “Okay… Ed’s can I stay here for tonight? I don’t wanna go home” Richie asks quietly “Sure thing bud” the smaller boy responds “But you’re sleeping on the floor” Richie rolled his eyes as Eddie threw a pillow and a blanket at him. 

The next morning, Richie woke up and checked his phone. 15 missed calls and 56 missed texts he read. Richie crashed his head back onto the pillow and sighed “Fuck…” he said quitely to himself “You okay Chee?” Eddie asked from the door already dressed for the day. 'God he’s so cute' Richie thought “U-Uh yeah just parents called and texted me a shit ton last night” he stated trying not to sound flustered. 

“Rich, did you tell them…?” Eddie asks “No, I just kinda came here… if you’re referring to the gay thing yes that’s why things have gotten worse…” Richie paused “And I didn’t tell them Bowers outted me” he said the anger in his voice very present “Bowers did what!?” Eddie screamed “Dude dude chillax wouldn’t wanna wake Mrs. K now would ya, she needs her beauty sleep” Richie said with a smirk “Gross Richie! And I don’t give a shit, Bowers is gonna pay!” Eddie said now fuming “Damn Ed’s whys this got your panties in a twist? You like me or somethin’?” He asked, smirking wider.

Eddie blushed slightly “No I don’t! You’re my friend and I care about you. I don’t want shit at home to get even worse…” Eddie said softly “Awwee thanks Eddie spaghetti, how sweet of you to worry” Richie cooed “Ugh I regret saying anything nice to you.” Richie pouted and Eddie rolled his eyes. “Well we should probably get going, gotta meet up with everyone” Richie said “What?” Eddie asked “Dude we have 'the plans' today” “Oh shit that’s today!?” Eddie asked, Richie nodded “Fuck okay let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Loser's have some fun celebrating Bev's birthday but by the end of the night the stress from the week starts to get to all of them, everyone handles stress differently...

Richie and Eddie rode their bikes to the clubhouse to meet up with the rest of the Loser’s. The two boys dropped their bikes in front of a tree and walked over to the open clubhouse door and climbed down the ladder. “Sup” Richie said, seeing Bill, Stan and Mike we’re already there “What tuh-took y-you guys s-s-so long?” Bill stuttered out feeling slightly embarrassed “Sorry Bill I was just having some fun with Mrs.K” Richie wiggled his eyebrows. “Beep beep Richie!” Eddie yelled and hit him on the arm.

“Ow!” Richie yelped and pouted “Ed’s y’know I’m just joking” he said winking at him “I had some fun with Eddie boy here last night” he smirked “RICHIE!” Eddie yelled again blushing slightly “Wuh-Will you tuh-two s-stop f-fucking flirting w-we have s-shit to do” Bill said slightly annoyed as the two boys fighting stopped and blushed.

Richie rolled his eyes “Fine let’s get this done.” 

The Losers were decorating the clubhouse for Bev’s birthday. She’s turning 16 her dad won’t do anything special for her so the boys came up with a plan. Nothing big, just something Bev would like. Ben and Bev got there, “Surprise!” The boys shouted as they climbed down the ladder. “Oh my god you guys” Bev stated rolling her eyes and going to hug them “You didn’t have to do this” 

“W-we wuh-wanted to Bev you’re turning 16!” Bill said “Yeah we just wanted you to have a birthday with your friends and have fun” Ben stated and hugged her kissing her on the cheek. “Thank you guys” she replied smiling.

“Pip pip and tally ho my good fellows we have much work to do today!” Richie stated in his shitty British accent and everyone groaned and walked over to the table with snacks and soda. After an hour or so of the Loser’s eating and relaxing, Mike and Bill said they were going to get some things from Bill’s house.

30 minutes later they returned, Mike had a bag full of gifts for Bev and Bill had a cake that all the Loser’s had made the day before. “Are you guys serious?” Bev asked “Y-Yup!” Bill said, smiling. Mike put everyone’s gifts by Bev “We left all our gifts at Billy boy's house in case one of us forgot ours so they could grab the gifts and cake” Richie explained.

“Open mine first Bevvie!” Ben said excitedly and Bev grabbed his gift. It was a cute charm bracelet with their Initials on it “Awe thank you baby boy” she said and kissed him and put the bracelet on “Mine next!” Richie yelled. Bev grabbed the two gifts from Richie and opened one. It was a big pack of cigarettes “Holy shit Rich how did you get these?” She asked “Stole ‘em” he shrugged, earning a hit from Eddie.

Bev opened the second gift, “Oh my god” she gasped and took it out. It was a really nice looking necklace with her name on it “Richie!” She yelled smiling “Hey I had to get you somethin’ nice, not just the cigs'' he stated she walked over to him and hugged him “Thank you Rich, it’s beautiful.” She said and pulled away from the hug to put it on.

“Now mine” Bill said, passing his gift to her. Bev opened it “Awe Bill this is so sweet.” It was a picture of her and the Losers in a really nice frame. Bev opened Stan’s gift next. It was a nice notebook “I know you said you needed a new one” Stan smiled at her “Thanks Stanny” she smiled back at him. Next, she opened Eddie’s gift. It was a phone case with a picture of her, Richie and Eddie “Awe this is so cute thanks Eddie” she hugged him. Lastly, she opened Mike’s gift. It was a new chain for her bike “You told me yours was starting to go” “Thank you Mikey this is awesome” she says and hugs him “I can help you replace it if you want Bev” Eddie said “Thanks Eddie” she smiled “Really you guys are the best” they all went in for a group hug. 

“So now we have to clean up and venture into town” Richie said “And do what?” She asked “You’ll see Bevvie.” She rolled her eyes. After the Loser’s cleaned everything up they headed out of the clubhouse and on their bikes to go into town. The small group arrived at the diner.

The Losers sat down in a booth, a waitress with long blonde hair and dark skin came over to the table “Hi my name is Caroline I’ll be your server for today, what can I get y’all to drink?” “Can we get water for the table, annnd I’ll have a coke” Mike stated. Everyone else orders their drinks “Okay I’ll be right back with your drinks” she said putting a hand on Mike's shoulder as she walked away.

“Ohhh Mikey I think someone likes you” Richie stated winking at Mike. Mike rolled his eyes and looked at his menu with a slight blush on his face. The waitress came back a few minutes later with everyone’s drinks“Alright what do y’all want to eat?” She asked sweetly. Everyone put their orders in and the waitress was off to put the orders of food in.

“So Bev” Richie turned to the redhead “How’s being 16?” “Not any different then 15” she said. “That’s no fun” Richie stated “Hey at least you can legally-“ “Beep beep Richie” Eddie stated and Richie shut up immediately. The food arrived and they all talked and ate happily. The waitress came over with a banana split with candles in it. “Happy birthday to you!” They all sang “Ugh you guys” Bev said, blushing and smiling.

After they finished up at the diner, it was almost 4 pm. “So where to now, losers?” Bev asked “You’ll see” Ben said and they all hopped on their bikes. They got to the quarry and dropped the bikes. Bev and Ben took off their clothes and jumped in. Richie sat by the edge and pulled out a blunt and a lighter, he lit the blunt “Richie really?” Eddie asked, rolling his eyes “Then don’t be near me..” he said, pushing Eddie away from him a little.

Eddie felt kinda sad that Richie told him to stay away but he did because of his asthma. Richie put the blunt to his lips and inhaled, feeling lighter already, he took about 4 hits before Bill asked for a hit “Woah Big Billiam wants a hit?” He asked quizzically “Y-Yeah” Bill responded. Richie smirked and gave the joint to Bill and he took a hit.

“Didn’t take you for the stoner type Billy boy” he said “It’s been that k-kinda day y’know. P-p-plus it helps with the stutter” ''No shit really?” Bill just nodded and took another hit and handed it to Richie. “What’s u-up wuh-with you an-a-and Eddie?” “It’s been a week and the ‘beep beep’ bullshit got to me” “I-I’m sorry Rich” “I told him Bill” Bill's eyes widened “You told him!?” “Shhh! Yes that I’m gay” Bill’s eyes un widened “What’d he say?” “He was fine with it, like you said he’d be… just sucks I can’t tell him that I like him.” Richie said, smiling sadly. 

“R-richie you never know” Bill said “But I do Billy boy, I do.” He sighed. Bill didn’t push it any further. Bill and Rich continued to talk and smoke. Eddie, Ben, Bev, Mike and Stan were in the water splashing each other. By the time they came out to dry off it was 6pm and the sun was starting to go down. 

Eddie walked over to Richie and Bill “You guys know how bad that is for you right?” He asked with a disgusted look on his face “Y’know, Ed’s as much as I love hearing your rants about how things are bad for me, I really do not care” Richie said with annoyance clear in his tone. Eddie scoffed “What’s up your ass Trashmouth?” Eddie asked.

Richie said nothing, he finished his joint and threw it into the water “I gotta head home” he finally spoke “Oh okay fine Rich be like that” Eddie said and walked away. Richie sighed and went to say goodbye to the losers “Bye Bevvie I hope you had fun today. Happy birthday bitch” he said hugging her “I did Rich. Thank you.” “Hey I ain’t the brains behind this thank Haystack and Billiam” “I love you Rich, you can talk to me later” “love you too Bev”. Shit she knows he thought and walked to his bike.


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings are scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has a breakdown and goes to apologize to Eddie what he sees when he gets to Eddie's is kinds shocking and hurts his heart a little. Richie also goes on a date with Connor Bowers it doesn't end to well and he ends up at Eddie's after and has another breakdown.

Richie got home at around 7:30, he walked into the house quietly as he could “That you Richard?” His father asked from the living room “Yes Dad it’s me.” He said and walked off to his room. He flopped down on his bed face first and screamed into his pillow.

Richie pulled out his phone and texted Bev.

Hey when are you getting home?

Already home. What’s up?  
Can I call you?  
Ofc Rich

Richie called Bev, he had been crying “Aw Richie baby what’s wrong?” She asked “I’m sorry I’m doing this on your birthday” he sobbed “Rich what is it?” “It’s just been a shit week Bev. I know it has for everyone. First I tell my parents I’m gay, my dad beats my ass for it while my mom cry’s and chugs a bottle of wine, I’m in love with my one of my best friends and he’s so annoyed anytime I open up my big fucking mouth so he tells me to shut up!” Richie sobs “Meet me at the gas station” “Bev you’re dad will kill you” “I don’t care Rich you’re my friend” he sighed “Okay”.

Richie had been at the gas station for 5 minutes before Bev showed up. Bev handed Richie a cigarette “Thanks” he said lighting it “So?” “What?” “Rich,” he sighed, taking another drag of the cigarette “Ugh. I just feel like a nuisance to everyone, I mean I obviously am to my parents. Eddie hates me now cuz I don’t know when to shut up.” Richie sighs “Rich, baby, Eddie doesn’t hate you.”

“Out of all of you guys he uses ‘beep beep’ the most so don’t give me false hope Bev” Richie flicks the cigarette “Richie that doesn’t mean he hates you, you just-“ “Get to be too much, I know!” He yelled “He'd never be able to love someone like me anyways, if he even liked boys” at this point Richie was crying “Rich…” Bev said and hugged him. They stayed like that for a while. Everything felt alright.

Richie went to Eddie’s again. To apologize for being an asshole earlier. Richie climbed the tree in his backyard and looked to see his light was on. He looked into the window and saw Eddie and Stan. They were kissing. Holy shit… he thought. The branch he was on snapped and he fell to the ground with a loud thud “Ow…” he said. Richie heard the window open and tried to get up to hide but failed “Holy shit Richie!? Is that you!?” Eddie yelled.

Eddie ran downstairs and out the front door. Thank god his mother was out for the night. “Richie what the hell!” He asked helping him up “I was comin’ to apologize” he said “Jesus Christ Richie you gotta be more careful” Eddie said pulling him inside and setting him on the couch. Eddie walked to get his first aid kit. Stan walked into the living room “Oh hey Stan the man didn’t know you were here” he lied “Yeah I was staying the night here” “Cool”. There was an awkward silence. “I saw you Rich” “Huh?” He said still playing dumb.

“Out the window I know you saw us” “I won’t say anything Stan” Richie said. Yeah cuz you have the same dirty little secret Richard. “Thank you” Stan said and Eddie walked back into the room. “Jesus Rich” Eddie stated, grabbing cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. “Thanks Ed’s” “Don’t call me Eds” Richie smiled. He missed this, even though Stan was there. He still missed Eddie and him. 

“Is this just from the fall Rich?” He asked “Yeah didn’t get my ass beat tonight my dad was too wasted to care, probably passed out by now.” Eddie finished cleaning Richie’s cuts and bruises “Eddie I’m sorry about being an asshole earlier…” Eddie sighed “It’s okay Rich, I’m sorry I was an asshole too” “It’s okay..Well I should get going” Richie said, standing to stretch.

“You could stay if you want” Eddie offered looking over at Stan “Yeah I don’t mind if he stays too” “Nah I interrupted your sleepover I’ll go home. Thanks anyway guys” he stated walking to the door “Wait Rich!” “Huh?” He spun around “Can you come over tomorrow?” “I can't have a date tomorrow” he said feeling jealous “Oh okay after your date?” He asked, sounding disappointed and jealous? Richie wasn’t sure “Sure thing Eds” he said and walked out.

Richie walked into his house “Richard!” His father yelled from the living room “Get your ass in here. Now!” Richie walked into the living room “Where the fuck were you boy?” “I was at Eddie’s house” he stated “Oh really? Are you sure you weren’t out being a fairy!?” Richie inhaled and rolled his eyes “Don’t roll your eyes at me!” “I was at a friend's house. Now I’m home. What else do you want from me, asshole?” He asked. His dad stood up, he took off his belt, waking over to Richie.

He slashed Richie right in the face, knocking off his glasses. Richie hissed in pain, his dad hit him again on the side, back, face, making more bruises he’d need to hide. “This is what you get for being a stupid faggot!” He yelled at him “Go to your room!” And so Richie did. He went to his room and cried. Cried till he passed out.

Richie woke up the next morning, his whole body ached. He groaned and texted Connor and asked if he could pick him up. Connor was this kid he’d been hanging out with at the arcade. He found out he was gay and asked him on a date while he was high yesterday, he said yes. Little did Richie know Connor's last name was Bowers.

Connor was a year older than him so he had his driver’s license. Connor came and picked him up. “Hiya Rich!” He said smiling “Hey Con” Richie smiled back “Arcade date or is that lame?” “We go there everyday, let’s go see a movie” Connor nodded and started to drive.

They went to go see some scifi horror movie and then of course went to the arcade after. The two were playing straight fighter together, Connor checked his phone “Oh shit Richie I gotta go” Richie picked up his token “You wanna go again?” He asked “Only if you wanna” “Richie fucking Tozier” he heard Henry Bowers say Shit… “I forgot to tell you he’s my cousin” Connor whispered “You trying to bone my little cousin fag?” He asked and Richie gulped “Jesus Henry lay off” Connor said “Con, you don’t have to do that” Richie stated.

“No! I'm sick of him and his bigotry! Fuck you Henry IM GAY!” He said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone in the arcade, if they weren’t before they sure as hell were now, looking at them. “What the fuck did you just say?” “I said I’m gay Henry” Connor repeated “Get the fuck outta my sight before I beat the shit outta both you faggots!” There was a sickening silence. “I SAID GO!” And with that both boys ran out of the arcade to Connor’s car.

“Holy shit” Richie stated as Connor drove “Con you really didn’t have to do that. Hell you shouldn’t have, I don’t want you in deep shit with him now too.” “Richie,” he started “I didn’t do it just for you, though you were a big part of it, I did it for me. I needed to tell him that so that, maybe, just maybe he’ll stop being a prick if he knows someone he cares about is gay.” “Wow Con that’s very brave of you. I’m surprised he actually cares about you though that kid doesn’t look like he’d care about anyone” Richie said “Well gee thanks Rich” Richie shrugged “I didn’t mean that in an asshole way, you know what I mean” “Yeah, I get it”

Connor drove Richie to Eddie’s place “Thanks for the date Con” he said and kissed him on the cheek before getting out of the car. He waved goodbye to Connor and then knocked on Eddie’s door. To his surprise, Eddie’s mother opened the door “Oh hello Richard, what are you doing here?” She asked “I-Is Eddie home?” He asked “Yes he is up in his room” she said and stepped aside for him to come in. 

Richie ran upstairs, starting to hyperventilate; he just walked into Eddie’s room closing the door behind him. “Holy shit Richie, what’s wrong?!” Eddie asked “D-Date with Bower’s c-cousin h-he came and yelled a-at us. C-Connor out-outed himself!” Richie sobbed out and Eddie rushed over to hug him rubbing little circles on his back “Shhh Chee it’s okay..”

“E-Ed’s! What am I gonna do!?” Richie wailed “Chee we can figure it out.” He said hugging him tightly. A sob wretched from Richie, he was shaking. Eddie pulled away from the hug, “Hey, Hey Chee. Look at me.” He said. Richie looked at Eddie, he had a small frown on his face “Breathe with me Rich. In and out” Eddie breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth as an example, Richie repeated.

A few minutes of breathing exercise, looking at Eddie’s freckles, trying to count them and several hugs later, Richie’s breathing had evened out and he stopped crying. “Chee if Bower’s says or does anything Bev and I will kick his ass” “No offense Ed’s but you don’t exactly look like you can take on Bowers” Richie said stifling a laugh “Yeah but I’ve kicked your ass before and you’re 6’2, plus did I not say Bev” “Fair point.”

“So other than Connor and you getting outed, did you have fun?” Eddie asked kind of awkwardly with a small fake smile on his face. “Yeah we went to go see a new sci-fi horror movie, I forgot the name but it was good and the arcade was fun till...y’know” “Yeah...but at least you had fun before that!” Eddie tried excitedly. “What the hell am I gonna do Eds?” “We'll figure it out Chee, you staying the night?” Richie just nodded.


	4. Chapter 4: jealousy and sleep overs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: F slur and abuse. Bill is also kind of an asshole at the end of this one   
> Connor's the new kid at Derry high and Eddie gets jelly lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will prob be kinda slow its hard for me to write sometimes sorry lol

After Eddie and Richie had a very awkward dinner with Eddie’s mother, who wasn’t too pleased with the idea of Richie staying the night but let it happen anyways, the two boys went upstairs to Eddie’s room. “Cheeeeee” Eddie whined Richie looked at him with an eyebrow raised “‘M boreeedd” “Okay what do you wanna do?” “Wanna watch a movie?” Richie nodded. Half way through the movie Richie fell asleep with his head on Eddie’s chest. Eddie didn’t know why but it made his heart do flips that Richie and him were so close, not that they hadn’t cuddled before but it’s been different recently...Eddie doesn’t really know what it is, it’s just… _ different.  _ And not even in a bad way, he just gets giddy and feels all tingly in his chest while his heart almost leeps out.

“Richie?” Eddie whispers “Hm?” Richie hums waking up “de quoi avez-vous besoin Ed's?” He asks sleepily “Huh?” “What?” “Dude you literally just spoke French to me” Eddie stated “I also speak French between your mother's legs” Richie sat up and smirked “Gross Chee” he said laughing a little “But did I really?” Eddie nodded “Shit...sorry When I wake up I usually have to talk to my mom in French…” “It’s alright I figured that was the case” Eddie said and smiled.

“I’m surprised you didn’t say your next sentence in Russian” Eddie stated and chuckled “Yeah” Richie laughed too “Why’d you wake me up you were comfy” Richie whined and regretted it almost immediately until he saw Eddie smile again “Cuz were on the fucking floor Chee, I can be even more comfortable in the bed” “You gonna take me to bed, Eds?” Richie asked, smirking again “I-“ he paused, heart racing “You’re a dork” he said and walked over to his bed.

They both fell asleep fairly quick wrapped in each other’s arms. The next morning the two woke up for school and got ready. Richie and Eddie walked out of the Kaspbrak household and got on their bikes and petled to school. The two boys got off the bikes and walked over to the rest of the loser’s. 

“Hey guys!” Bev yelled, smiling. “Why Ello there Miss.Marsh'' Richie said in his british accent causing Eddie to groan “Do you have to do that?” he asked “Why yes good sir!” Richie said, smiling. Eddie rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly “So quarry after school?” Bev asked and the loser’s all agreed. They said their goodbyes and walked off to class, Stan with Bill and Mike heading to chemistry, Bev with Ben heading to history and Eddie and Richie going to calculs. Eddie and Richie sat in their usual seats “Did you understand the homework?” “Yeah, it was kinda confusing but after looking up some stuff i got it. You need help?” Richie asked “Uh kinda yeah just on the last one” Richie helped Eddie with the question and then the teacher walked in.

“Good morning students!” Mrs.Greenwald said “Today we have a new student” a boy with short blonde curly hair stood next to the teacher “This is Connor Bowers” Richie’s eyes widened as he heard the name. Connor made eye contact and waved at the class then took his seat. “Alright now that, that’s done. Calculus!” she said excitedly as the class groaned. “Hey Rich?” Eddie whispered, leaning over to his desk “What’s up Ed’s?” he asks, eyes glued to Connor. “Do you know him?” “Wha-Who?” Richie asks shaking his head, now facing Eddie “The new kid? who do you think dipshit” Eddie asked sarcastically. “U-Uh yeah” “Is he the one you went on a date with..?” “Yeaah..Why do you ask..?” Richie looked at him quizzically “Just curious…” Eddie said feeling jealous but he didn’t know why. For the rest of class Richie stared at Connor and every now and then Connor would look over and smile at him. Eddie was trying his best to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but he kept glancing over at Richie who was looking at Connor, infatuated with the boy. It pissed Eddie off to no end; he just couldn’t understand  _ why _ . 

Class finally ended and Eddie went to go catch up with Richie but he was talking to Connor; this made Eddie’s blood boil, he was jealous he was probably turning red from how angry he was. He wanted Richie’s attention all the time. He didn’t know why he just did. Eddie stomped past Richie and Connor and went to his locker to grab his binder for second period. Bev walked over to Eddie’s locker, “Heya Eddie, are you alright?” she asked seeing him stomp away and not even talk to Richie. “Just fucking peachy Bev..” Beverly’s face twisted up in confusion “Eddie” she said sternly “Ugh, you see the new kid with Rich?” he asked looking in the taller boy's direction “Yeah” she responded “That’s the kid he went out with, He’s also  _ Bower’s cousin _ ” “What?!” Bev yelled, attracting some attention from other kids “Shh! Yeah, he’s been staring at him the whole period.” “Ohhh someone’s jelly” Bev stated “Shut up, am not!” “Are too Eddie dear” Eddie scoffed as he and Bev walked to English. Eddie and Bev sat down in english, “Eddie why are you so jealous of Connor?” she asked “I-” he paused “I-I don’t know Bev,I just like when Richie’s attention is on me and me only...It’s weird, right?” he stated blushing “No but I think I know why..” Bev said “What?” “You have a crush on Richie” she stated smirking “What?! No I don’t!” he yelled. Bev rolled her eyes “Eddie,” “No, no Bev I do not, I’m not even gay” “Okay Ed’s..” Bev said “Don’t call me that” “Why only Rich can call you that?” she teased “Bev” he said in a warning tone. After that Bev dropped the subject.

The day went on and Eddie had practically been seething by lunch, Richie had invited Connor to sit with the loser’s and Eddie was not happy about it. “What the hell Richie?!” Eddie screeched “What? He’s new and has no one else to sit with. why are you getting all pissy about it?” Richie asked annoyed “Because Richie! This is  _ our _ table, for  _ the loser’s _ ” “Ed’s w-what the f-fuck?” Bill stuttered out “You know what? I have to talk to my history teacher anyways…” Eddie grumbled, grabbing his lunch and stomping off. “What the fuck is his problem?” Richie asked sitting down “I don't know Rich” Bev said knowing full well what was wrong. Connor sat down next to Richie awkwardly “S-So C-Connor when d-did you move here?” “Two weeks ago, we lived in Bangor but when Henry’s mom died we had to move in with him and his dad” all the loser’s nodded. Since Henry’s mom died his bullying of the loser’s got worse especially with Richie. Richie was getting beat up by Bower’s more, then Bower’s outed him in front of the whole school cuz he somehow found out that Richie was, in fact gay. Everyone gave Richie weird looks after that well, everyone but the loser’s. 

“I’m really sorry about the way Henry treats you guys…” Connor said looking down shamefully “you don’t need to be sorry Connor you’re not the one doing it” Ben said “I just feel bad” “It’s fine Con” Richie said, smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder Connor smiled back at him. The loser’s all talked and got to know Connor during lunch and went to their next period class. Richie had world history with Eddie, seeing as he was already there since he left lunch. Richie rushed to class so he could talk to Eddie. “Yo Ed’s!” he said,walking over to the smaller boy “Hi…” Eddie said not looking up from his notebook “What happened at lunch, Ed’s?” Richie asked calmly “I’m just not in a good mood today… I shouldn’t have taken it out on you guys and Connor I’m sorry” Eddie looked up to Richie with shame in his eyes “It’s okay Eddie do you...wanna talk about it?” “No uh not right now…” “Okay.” After their semi-awkward conversation class started. The rest of the day went on fine, for the most part. Eddie was still kinda mad about the whole Connor thing but when they got to the quarry he forgot all about it. Richie and him were the first ones there since the rest of the loser’s had to do something before they came. Richie and Eddie sat by the edge of the water, “So” Richie started “Yeah?” Eddie asked “You wanna talk about what’s wrong?” “Are you dating Connor?” “What?!” “Are you?” he asked slightly jealous “Ed’s, we’ve only been on one date” “I know but are you like boyfriends?” “Why are you even asking?” he asked, getting defensive “Because” “Because why Ed’s?” “You tell me everything Chee I just worried you were going to stop talking to me” “I would never stop talking to you Ed’s” Richie stated “Promise?” “Promise spaghetti man” “ _ Do not _ call me that” Eddie responded “There he is! I missed ya Ed’s.”

A few minutes after they finished that conversation the rest of the loser’s arrived. “What’s up guys?” Bev said walking over to the two boys “Oh nothin’ just Ed’s confessing his undying love for me cuz he’s jealous of Connor'' Richie stated, smirking “Richie!” Eddie yelled and pushed him a little, Bev chuckled. The loser’s all got into the dirty water and began goofing around with each other. They were in there for at least 2 hours, Eddie being the first one out, beginning to become concerned about the germs in the water and Richie, of course, followed suit. “Eds?” he asked “Don’t call me that” the smaller boy sighed and Richie laughed “God I missed m-you I missed you Eds” “You’re a dork” Eddie responded giggling.

Now that, Eddie’s giggle made Richie’s heart swoon. He was so whipped for Eddie but he knew it would never happen. And  _ hey Connor’s a really nice guy, I mean the guy came out to his homopobic cousin in front of everyone in the arcade _ , Richie thought. “Hello? Earth to Richie!” Eddie was waving his hand in front of his face “Huh?” “ _ I said _ : do you wanna have a sleepover this weekend?” “Uh yeah sure, just us or is everyone coming?” “Everyone” Richie nodded and smiled. 

The week went by extremely slow but Friday was finally here and the gang was excited. Richie was just excited to spend time with Eddie. They only had three classes together so Richie was really missing him. He also couldn't wait to see the rest of the loser’s of course but Eddie was… well Eddie.  _ Jesus Im so fucking whipped _ he thought. He met up with Eddie at his last period class which happened to be chemistry with Ben and Bev. “Hey guys'' Richie said and strutted over to the three. “Hey Richie” Ben said and Bev smiled at him “So who’s house is the sleepover at?” Richie questoned “Bill said he’d host'' Eddie piped up “Cool, What time?” “I think he said 6:30 or anytime after that” Bev informed him “Thanks Bev” he said and smiled “Now spaghetti,” the tall boy turned to the smaller one “I have a proposal for you” Richie stated as Eddie rolled his eyes at the name “What is it Rich?” “Let’s go get ice cream, just us I’m buyin’ ’” He said and saw Bev smirk and look at Ben with a knowing glance between the couple, he would talk to her later. “Sure” Eddie said with a smile “Let’s get goin’ then Eds” “Don’t call me that'' Richie chuckled and they waved goodbye to the couple.

“He’s whipped” Bev said to Ben as they started to walk out of the school “Oh most definitely” Ben responded “I just don’t get why he’s trying to get with Bower’s cousin” “What?!” “That’s what I said!” Bev responded “How’d you find out and is that new kid Connor?” Ben asked “From Eddie he’s like totally super jealous of Connor” “Woah really?” he questioned, Bev nodded “Yeah they both like each other they’re just both oblivious” “Are they both in denial?” “...Not really my place to tell” Bev said “Okay I respect that” Ben stated. “It’s kinda obvious there’s a stronger bond between them, maybe it’s just cuz they’ve known each other for a long time” Ben said trying to come to a conclusion. Bev stayed quiet “It is more than friends, isn’t it?” Bev only shrugged “Seems like it might be Benny but they have to figure it out” Ben smiled and grabbed Bev’s hand “I love you B” “I love you too Benny”.

“So Eds what do you want?” he asked as they walked into the ice cream parlor “Uhh vanilla with caramel and rainbow sprinkles” he said “Sure thing Eddie my love” Richie went up to the counter to order while Eddie sat in a booth and waited for him. Richie soon walked over with Eddie and his ice cream “I don’t know how you like sprinkles they’re literally all sugar” Richie stated, making a face of disgust “Yeah well you get strawberry with chocolate sauce” he shot back. They both smiled and laughed. The two of them have had the same conversation since they were kids and it always ended with them bickering about it the whole time. “So, Eds, Eddie my love, Eddie spaghetti, my best friend since forever, E-” “What is it Chee?” Eddie asked, cutting the boy off “How would you feel about me and Connor going on another date..?” “What?” Richie sighed “I had fun with Connor on our first date besides the whole...y’know” “Yeah…” “So i was thinking of taking him on a better date since Henry fucked up our first one” “Okaaayy… why are you asking me?” “Cuz you freaked out before, I don’t wanna lose you Ed’s you’re my best friend so if Connor gives you bad vibes I won’t date him” Richie said truthfully, rubbing the back of his neck. Eddie sighed “I’m sorry I freaked out it was just kinda…” he paused  _ I might be in love with you _ he thought “I don’t wanna lose you either especially not to someone who’s related to Bowers… but if he makes you happy then I guess I’ll give him a chance” Eddie said even though he wanted to tell Richie  _ no I don’t want you to date him. _ Eddie didn’t wanna be  _ that friend _ and lose Richie in the process. 

“Awe thank you thank you! I love ya Eds” he smiled and took a bite of his ice cream “Sure but if he tries anything-“ “He’s out 100% understood spaghetti man” Eddie groaned “How do you come up with these shitty nicknames?” “I just do Eds” Eddie rolled his eyes, smiling and started eating his ice cream. After they finished they hung out at Eddie’s house while Sonia was still at work “Hey uh do you think Bill would mind if we came early?” Eddie asked Richie “I don’t think so but just call or text him and ask” Richie replied from the floor. Eddie picked up his phone and called Bill.

The phone rang twice before Bill answered “H-Hey E-E-Eddie what’s up?” Bill stuttered out a greeting “Hiya Bill, I was wondering if Rich and I could come over early?” “S-Sure t-to avoid your m-mom?” he asked “Yeah she gets home in like an hour” “O-Okay you g-guys can come n-now if you want” “Okay thanks Bill we’ll be right over” Eddie said and hung up “What’s up?” Richie asked getting up “Gotta go to Bill’s before my mom gets home” “Okay”. The two boys left and walked to Richie’s to get his stuff for the sleepover, which was on his bed. “Okay Eds I’ll be in and out stay here” “Okay.” Richie then proceeds to climb a tree close to his room. He always leaves his window unlocked so he can go on the roof to smoke or so Eddie can sneak in.Richie opened the window and clumsy climbed in. “Ow” he hissed in a whisper and tried to be as quiet as possible knowing his dad is in the house. Richie tiptoed to his bed and grabbed his bag and walked back over to the window but tripped over something and banged his eye on his desk “Fuck!” he whisper-yelled. A few seconds later he heard footsteps  _ SHITSHITSHIT _ was the only thing he could think before his door was slammed open “Well, well, well finally decided to come home, huh faggot?” Wentworth said, stumbling into the room. Richie rolled his eyes “I came to get my stuff dad I’m sleeping over at Bill’s tonight” He deadpanned “Yeah go play with your faggot friends you worthless piece of shit!” Wentworth spat at him “You’re disgusting” Richie retorted “ _ I’m _ disgusting? You’re the one who goes out fucking boys!!” he yelled stepping closer to his son “Shut up you don’t know what I do” “Oh but I do boy, I heard you went out on a date with that bowers boy. You’re a disgrace to this fucking family!” “No I think that’s you!” Richie screamed and that's when Wentworth punched him in the face. Pain shot through Richie’s nose and he felt blood start to trickle out of his nostril. “That’s what  _ people like you _ get in this town you stupid queer!” he yelled and hit him again, this time in the jaw. Richie rushed to get the window open and get out before his dad could hit him again.

Luckily his dad missed grabbing his arm and he was able to get out before anything else happened. He climbed down the tree as fast as he could and ran back over to Eddie. “Holy shit Chee what happened? I heard yelling I wanted to go in and help but I thought that might make things worse...” He asked, Richie wasn’t looking at him. “Chee..?” He asked again Richie turned to face him “Holy shit he hit you?!” Eddie yelled “It’s my fault, I tripped and hit my eye on the desk and then he came in…” “Chee none of this is your fault…” “C-Can we just go to Bill’s..?” Eddie just nodded. The two boys finally got to Bill’s house, Eddie knocked on the door. Bill answered the door “H-Hey g- H-Holy s-shit Rich w-wuh-what h-happened?” “My fuckin’ dad happened” he grumbled “J-Jesus… W-Well come on in” Bill said letting them, the two boys stepped inside “Bill do you have a first aid kit? I don’t have enough stuff in my fanny pack to fix him up” Eddie asked. Bill nodded and went to get the first aid kit. “Richie sit” Eddie instructed, leading him over to the couch.Richie sat down and Eddie sat next to him. He pulls some cotton balls and bandages out of his fanny pack. “H-Here Eddie” Bill said, handing him rubbing alcohol and a first aid kit “Thanks Bill.” Eddie took the rubbing alcohol and poured it on a cotton ball dabbing it on Richie’s eye and he hissed in pain “Sorry Chee” Eddie said, giving him a soft smile “C-Chee?” Bill questioned, smirking.”S-Shut up Bill!” Eddie yelled as his face went red and he heard Richie chuckle “Forgot Billy boy was here, huh Eds?” “Usually when this happens it’s just us…” Eddie whispered. Bill still smirking, walking away to the kitchen. 

Bill took out his phone and texted Stan:

**Yo, Stan**

_ What’s up? _

**Richie and Eddie are so fucking whipped for each other. How are they so dumb?**

_ Dude I have no clue we’ve known for a while that there’s something about them. _

**Richie went to go get his stuff, he was hanging out with Eddie after school, and his dad uh got physical.**

_ Jesus christ. Is he okay? _

**Eds is fixing him up rn.**

_ Okay good, I'll be over soon _

**See ya soon, Stanny**

_ See ya Bill _

Bill put his phone in his pocket and went back into the living room. “H-How ya doing R-Rich?” he asked, seeing that Richie had an ice pack on his eye. “Bit better, thanks to good ole Dr.K here” Richie stated Eddie rolled his eyes “Yeah, Yeah don’t mention it Rich” Eddie said. “Who’s gonna be here next?” Richie asked “S-S-Stan” “Ah yes Stanny the Manny” “What the fuck?” Eddie asked and Richie shrugged. It was about 5:45 when Stan got to the house “Why is he early?” Richie asked “Cuz I had temple and was already out” Stan replied. Stan went to sit on the other side of Richie, “You wanna talk about it?” Stan asked “He was just-” he sighs “Being his usual deadbeat drunk self” Stan gave him a look that was saying ‘There’s more to it, isn’t there?’ The silent question hung in the air but Richie gave no answer. Stan left it alone but gave Richie a small hug with the taller boy returning it, hugging him a bit tighter than he usually would. The four boys watched tv and talked while waiting for Bev, Ben and Mike to come over. 

  
At 6:30 Bev, Ben and Mike got to Bill’s house and everyone got settled in the living room. Stan, Bill and Mike on the couch, Bev on Ben’s lap in the love seat and Richie and Eddie on the floor right next to each other. Bill put on Heathers cuz Bev said it was a good movie. A few hours after watching old 80’s movies Bev piped up “We should play truth or dare” “S-Sure, e-everyone down?” Bill asked and the rest of the group agreed. They sat in a circle on the floor, Stan in between Mike and Bill, Bev in the middle of Eddie and Ben and Richie next to Ben and Bill. “Who’s first?” Mike asked “I'll go since I suggested it” Bev stated. Bev looked around like she was thinking and then said “Richie truth or dare?” “Dare, duh” the boy said, fixing his glasses. “I dare you to take a shot” Bev said, smirking “You’re lucky I brought vodka with me” he said, grabbing his bag “Billy, can you get me a shot glass?” Richie asked. Bill rolled his eyes and went to get some shot glasses. Bill came back and handed Richie a shot glass. “Thanks big Billiam” Bill rolled his eyes again but smiled as Richie poured himself a shot and downed it. “Eds truth or dare?” “Truth” the small boy responded “Booo boooooring” Richie booed “Shut up and ask me something” “Okay, who’s your favorite person in the room?” “You” Eddie said, blushing slightly “Awe really? Lil ole’ me?” he cooes “Okay I take it back Stan is my favorite” Eddie groans “Nope! No take backs spaghetti man” Richied smirked and Eddie rolled his eyes. The game went on for a while, about an hour later all the loser’s had 5 shots each. It was Richie’s turn “Edsss, Truth or dare?” He slurred slightly “Truth” “God you’ve only picked dare once, you’re boring” “Yeah, Yeah whatever” Eddie replied “Okayyy…” he paused to think “If you had to kiss one of the loser’s who would it be?” Richie asked “I-We’re all dudes besides Bev! And she’s dating Ben!” Eddie yelled “Jeez Eds tis’ only a question” Eddie huffed a sigh “I-I” he paused “Stan I guess…” He admitted finally, blushing and Stan’s eyes went a little wide but no one noticed the quick exchange, besides Richie. It was awkward for a few seconds then Eddie cleared his throat and took his turn. It went to Bev after Eddie dared Bill to drink milk from his nose “Richie, Truth or dare?” She wore a devilish smirk on her face “Dare” “I dare you to kiss Eddiiee” She slurred. Richie gulped “U-Uh that’s kinda gay Bev” Bev rolled her eyes at his comment “ _ And? _ ” She looked at him quizzically. Richie shook his head “Eddie would be uncomfortable, no Bev” Richie said “Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier is backing down from a dare? That’s a first” Stan jumped into the conversation “Shut it Stan! I-I just don’t wanna make him feel weird…” Richie could feel his face flush and he looked at Eddie who looked very uncomfortable and that hurt Richie’s heart he was making his best friend uncomfortable for one, two this just proved he had no chance with Eddie. “What s-scared you’ll infect him, Tozier?” Bill questioned and that’s what really got to Richie, so he got up and walked out of the house.


	5. hi guys

hey guys this work is discontinued sorry to disappoint anyone i left the IT fandom a while ago and i have no motivation currently to finish this


End file.
